Voice over Long-Term Evolution and Video over Long-Term Evolution (VoLTE) are standards for voice and video communications and based on LTE network and IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network, where the LTE network is used for service access, and the IMS network is used for service control. The VoLTE supports various communication services, such as High Definition (HD) voice or HD video, and is compatible with voice in 2G/3G network.
As the core service of VoLTE, video calling service has provided new calling experience for users of mobile terminals. During video calling, the video quality draws the most attention from the users. When the video calling is performed, the mobile terminal configures a bit rate of video coding based on a resolution and a frame rate of a video. If the bit rate is too large, network packet loss may occur and further mosaics may exist on a video at an opposite terminal, which causes poor user experience.
A common bit rate configuration method includes: taking a network bandwidth which is negotiated by two parties involved in a calling when the calling is established as a reference value, and dynamically adjusting a bit rate based on the reference value.
The inventor found that, in existing techniques, the negotiated network bandwidth is an experience value, and cannot represent an accurate bandwidth in a current network situation. The bit rate dynamically adjusted based on the negotiated network bandwidth may not lead good quality of video calling.